


Pride Flags and Were-Creatures

by SharkyCannotWrite



Series: Thiam works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gay Corey Bryant, Gay Mason Hewitt, Gay Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hella Supportive Jenna, I will say it again, Implied Top Theo Raeken, Jenna is the best mother ever, Kissing at Pride, Kissing under fireworks, LGBTQ+ Pride, Liam Has a Crush, Like there's a fuckload of confetti, Lydia Martin Is So Done, Mason wears a flower crown, Pan-Ace Nolan, Pansexual Asexual Nolan, Pansexual Derek Hale, Poor Liam, Pride, SO MUCH FLUFF, The pack goes to a pride march, Theo has a cape, Theo is a Little Shit, There's more confetti than needed, This is really cheesy, and it's rainbow confetti, everyone ships thiam, look this is really gay, pride month, so does Corey, this is litterally just fluff, this is really gay, this is so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyCannotWrite/pseuds/SharkyCannotWrite
Summary: The pack goes to a pride march, and Theo just so happened to not tell Liam he would be on one of the floats. The pack "wanders off" and leaves Theo and Liam alone. The rest I'm sure you can figure out. (Inspired by both Troye Sivan's music and the story Rainbows by LI0NH34RT)This was written in honor of Pride Month, and took me all of an hour, so hopefully it doesn't suck to much.





	Pride Flags and Were-Creatures

 

Liam was so excited, it was his first pride since officially coming out. When Derek and Stiles had approached him, offering to drive him to the march the pack was attending, Liam had agreed immediately. The pack had gathered at Scott’s house, everyone but Liam and Corey still getting ready. While the others were going all out, Corey and Liam had simply chosen to paint small flags for their respective sexualities on their cheeks, pairing it with a t-shirt that matched. Liam had tried texting Theo multiple times to ask if he wanted to join, but received no reply. The chimera had left the Dunbar house, where he was staying, a few hours earlier with “urgent business,” whatever that meant. Liam wasn’t worried though, the older boy was more than capable of caring for himself.

 

Mason came downstairs, his head sporting a rainbow flower crown. He gripped a pride flag tightly in his left hand, placing a matching flower crown on Corey’s head with his right as he flopped into his boyfriend’s lap. Corey simply shook his head and laughed, adjusting the bright object to sit more comfortably on his head.

 

Malia and Scott came downstairs next, followed by Lydia. Malia was exhibiting a Bi Flag on her shirt, same as Liam. Scott and Lydia weren’t dressed in anything special, but they each carried a sign. Stiles and Derek came downstairs about 15 minutes later, both wearing glittery eyeshadow. (Liam didn’t even want to know how Stiles convinced Derek to wear that.) Derek was wearing a shirt that read: “Pansexual and Proud” and Pansexual themed eyeshadow, while Stiles was wearing Bi themed clothes, including a shirt that matched Liam’s. Liam smiled proudly at his own tank-top, which read: “Bi is better.” A Bisexual flag rested behind the glittery lettering. Even Nolan had been invited, the boy sporting the Asexual flag painted on both cheeks and a Pansexual colored button-down shirt.

 

“Everyone ready?” Scott asked, receiving nods from everyone. Liam checked his phone one more time, still seeing nothing from Theo. The beta wolf followed Mason and Corey out to Mason’s car. Nolan piled into the backseat next to Liam as Stiles and Derek climbed into Derek’s sleek sports car. Malia, Lydia, and Scott took the Jeep.

 

The air was positively buzzing as they pack walked up to the crowed street, having to park almost a mile away. Liam hadn’t been this excited in a while, he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. The teen’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when they rounded the corner. The sound of laughter and good-natured shouting filled his ears, his sight being overwhelmed with colors. He was beaming, his brain struggling to process everything when Mason’s hand was latching onto his wrist and dragging him through the crowd.

 

“Hurry up Liam, the parade is about to start!” Liam had to use his werewolf hearing to pick up what his best friend yelled, grinning ecstatically when the first float came into view. He leaned over to speak to Scott, who was standing beside him.

 

“This is so cool!” Scott smiled down at the gleeful beta, nodding his head and then pointing at the float. A Transgender flag waved from the front, several people standing or dancing on the top of the float. Liam couldn’t help but laugh. The only time he felt this free was when he and Theo ran in the preserve, fully shifted. Theo had taught him how a few months after the older boy moved in with him, and Liam felt the world fall away to just the two of them when they ran. The smells of the forest and Theo filling his senses. He wished Theo could be here to experience this, but the older boy seemed to have something important today.

 

Having been so caught up in his mind, Liam missed several floats in the parade. When a float bearing the Bisexual flag came past them, Liam knew his throat would go sore from how load he yelled. The beta became even more excited after that, the next floats passing in a blur. He recognized the way Mason’s voice got louder, cheering more as the Gay pride float went by. His senses may have been overwhelmed, but he zeroed in on an all too familiar scent. Liam searched the crowd for Theo, but his eyes snapped to Malia when she shouted.

 

“Holy shit! Is that _Theo_?” Liam followed her gaze to where she was pointing, all the air leaving his lungs as soon as he caught sight of Theo. The chimera was on top of the float, his bare torso covered in rainbow paint as he flashed the crowd a million-watt smile and waved. A pride flag was tied around his shoulders like a cape. Confusion flashed across his face, his eyes searching the crowd before meeting Liam’s. The beta stopped breathing completely, and Theo’s eyes skimmed over the pack before returning to him. A positively wicked smirk spread across his features, and he waved in the beta’s direction, tossing rainbow confetti over him as they passed.

 

Liam glared up at Theo, but it melted into a smile and he waved at the older boy. Theo was pulled into interacting with the rest of the crowd, but Liam’s eyes followed the float the end of the road. It was Lydia who grabbed his elbow, pulling him toward where the pack had already moved on to grab rainbow-dyed food as the crowds flooded the streets, running after the last of the floats.

 

“If you look any harder you’re going to fall over the barrier sweetie.” Liam rolled his eyes at the motherly tone, but let himself be led along by the banshee. He took a seat in between Nolan and Mason, eating the cupcake he was handed.

 

He nearly choked on said rainbow cupcake when Theo collapsed onto the bench across from him, bare chest and abs still very much on display below all the paint. The flag hung down, still looking like a makeshift cape. He grinned at everyone in the pack before his eyes settled on Liam. His eyes remained on the beta but when he spoke, he addressed everyone.

 

“So, you guys enjoy the show?” He grinned when Liam coughed, looking around the pack once more. Nolan rolled his eyes and grabbed both Mason and Corey, pulling them up with him. They wandered off into the crowd. Malia seemed to get the message, pulling up an oblivious Scott as Lydia worked to pull Stiles off Derek’s lap long enough to leave the table. When she succeeded, Liam was left alone at their picnic bench with Theo. Liam watched them leave, whimpering slightly. When he looked back across from him, he was surprised to see Theo gone. His surprise – and slight relief- didn’t last long though, because suddenly a shoulder was pressed against his.

 

“Liam? Did you hear me? I asked if you enjoyed the show.” Liam sucked in air when Theo’s warm, minty breath hit his ear. He blushed, scooting slightly to the side so the older boy wasn’t sitting so close to him anymore. Theo let out a barking laugh, muttering an, “I guess that’s my answer.” He pulled Liam up from the bench with a hand on his wrist, dragging him off to join into the large crowd. Loud music poured through a speaker somewhere, and Liam grinned when the song ended and changed to a Troye Sivan song. The crowd cheered even louder, people beginning to dance wildly as the crowd moved through the street.

 

Theo laughed again, letting go of Liam’s hand to grab the edge of his ‘cape’ and spin around, raising his arms. The older boy’s laughter was infections, and Liam joined him in spinning. They spun around and around and around before Liam got too dizzy to continue. Theo seemed to be the same, and the two continued walking. Well, they attempted to. Liam tripped over his feet twice, Theo catching his elbow to steady him both times. Theo walked in a slightly crooked line, bumping into Liam.

 

“Guess I can’t even walk straight.” Liam almost doubled over laughing so hard. It really wasn’t that funny, but he felt high off all the excitement and happiness in the chemosignals flooding the air.

 

“Well, I can help you get bi.” Theo laughed loudly, earning a few amused looks from people walking by. Theo had seemed to recover from his dizziness because he grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling him through the crowd. They weaved in and out, moving around people and ducking under flags. Liam was too concerned with blushing and staring at their joined hands to notice Theo had taken them over to where the rest of the pack was sitting, with the exception of Mason and Corey.

 

“Hey guys, how nice of you to finally join us.” Lydia arched a perfect eyebrow at their joined hands as she spoke. She gestured to the phone she was holding, and Liam could hear voiced filtering through the speakers and bright lights coming from the screen. Liam pulled Theo over to the bench by their still joined hands, settling in beside Scott. The Alpha had his eyes fixed on the screen. The beta could hear Lydia talking to someone named Jackson, but when someone named Ethan came on screen Scott stilled. Liam looked over his shoulder to see a guy he had never seen before standing next to Ethan, yet Scott seemed to recognize him. He pushed off the bench, sadness from his chemosignals almost making Liam sick. Stiles detached from Derek when Scott left, looking over at Lydia with confusion in his eyes. When she muttered “Isaac” his eyebrows raised, and he stood up.

 

“I’ll go talk to him, see you guys in a bit.” When Malia offered to accompany him, Stiles shook his head and took off after Scott. Theo sighed and pulled Liam up, making Liam realize with a blush that Theo’s slighter larger, rougher hand was still holding his.

 

“C’mon Littlewolf, you don’t get to be worried or sad at a pride march.” Liam smiled slightly at Theo as the older boy dragged him away. They rejoined the crowd still walking, someone shooting rainbow confetti from a balcony. As it fell, landing on their hair and clothes, Liam turned to grin at Theo. He found the older boy already looking at him, smiling slightly. His smile grew into a grin when Liam turned his head to face him. The grin faltered, then turned into a barking laugh when Liam walked straight into someone’s flag. Theo shook his head, pulling the beta closer to avoid yet another flag the beta was about to run into.

 

“My knight in… Rainbow armor.” Liam said and Theo laughed, tilting his head back. Liam found himself watching the movement of Theo’s throat, chasing the sharp lines of the tendons up to the chimera’s bright expression. As Theo’s laughter died down, a grin still on his lips, Liam looked away. He found his eyes drawn to where someone was selling small flags, and he caught sight of a wolf head painted the colors of the Bi flag. The beta wolf grinned, pulling Theo in the direction of the stand. Theo shook his head but followed, digging his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Before Liam could refuse Theo was handing a ten to the vendor and grabbing the small flag. He handed it to Liam, who grinned brightly.

 

“Theo Raeken, a known softie.” Theo shook his head, shooting Liam a glare as they walked along the far-less-crowded sidewalk. His glare melted into a smirk though, and Liam dreaded opening his mouth.

 

“Trust me Babywolf, I can get _very_ hard when occasion… arises.” Liam flushed a bright red, ducking his head down.

 

“Fuck you Theo.”

 

“You wish. Then again, bottoming never really was my thing.” Liam stumbled over his feet, unable to reply. He shot Theo a glare when the older boy slapped his ass.

 

“I should have brought a rape whistle.” Theo let out a barking laugh after Liam said that, nearly collapsing from laughing so hard. He stopped walking, turning to face the younger boy. When Liam stopped as well, shooting him a confused look, Theo leaned down slightly to whisper in his ear.

 

“If you think that’s bad, you should see what I can do with my tongue.” Theo continued walking, swinging the small flag he stole from a stunned Liam. He turned to grin over his shoulder at Liam, who recovered from his shock and jogged up to Theo.

 

“You’re a cruel, cruel person Theo Raeken.” Theo winked at him, grinning and grabbing the beta’s hand as he pulled him back into the crowd. The younger boy noticed the sky was starting to darken, and he pulled out his phone with his free hand. Theo guided him through the crowd as he texted his parents, then Mason. Mason didn’t answer, but his mom replied to his text letting her know they would be late with a: **Stay safe, don’t do anything you’ll regret, and stay with Theo.** Liam had the urge to roll his eyes, most of the time when he did stuff he lived to regret, it was with or because of Theo. But his parents thought Theo was the greatest and most responsible thing since sliced bread. He doesn’t know how bread can be responsible, but it made sense at the tim-

 

“Liam? You good? The fireworks are about to start.” Liam looked up, realizing it was now dark and the ever-moving crowd had stilled. Theo had somehow worked them through the crowd until they were standing on a bridge with a few other people, having moved away from the main crowd. Theo had found them a spot with a perfect view of the stars reflected in the water below them, nothing blocking their view of the night sky. Liam let out a small exhale, the sight utterly breathtaking.

 

“Wow Theo, it’s beautiful.” The older boy simply nodded, smiling slightly at Liam as the first of the fireworks lit up the sky. The beta stared at them, utterly transfixed by the way the seemingly random flashes of light illuminated the sky. It reminded Liam of a painting he had seen at the museum one day. Theo switched between watching the display and staring at the beta. Liam was so captivated by the fireworks that he failed to notice the way Theo’s lips twitched up in a smile every time Liam let out little gasps. Liam turned to talk to Theo, causing the chimera to look away.

 

Liam could have sworn Theo was looking at him when he looked over, but he wasn’t sure if the slight flush on the older boy’s face was from the fireworks, walking all day, or embarrassment. Did Theo even get embarrassed? Besides it’s not like Theo has anything to be embarrassed about. The thought reminded Liam that Theo was shirtless, and now he was the one blushing. It seemed that was 90% of what the beta did in the older boy’s presence, with the other 10% being fighting. Liam returned his eyes to the fireworks, still finding them breathtaking. Theo watched the fireworks for a bit. Shortly before the finale started, someone fired even more rainbow confetti from somewhere. Theo sighed, picking it out of his hair. Liam was brushing it off his face from where he was looking up at the sky. Theo grinned at the piece of glittery confetti in Liam’s hair. He turned to face Liam, plucking it out of his hair. The beta grinned at Theo, brushing confetti off the older boy’s shoulders.

 

Theo froze when Liam left his hands on the older boy’s shoulders. The beta’s head had turned and his mouth had cracked into a smile, the words: **Love Is Love Is Love** painted across the sky in bright sparks. When Liam giggled, honest to god _giggled_ , Theo felt his control snap. He placed his index and middle finger under Liam’s chin, turning his head to face him. Liam muttered his name quietly, his tone questioning. When loud music blasted through the speakers, Theo recognized it as the song Brave by Sara Bareilles. Theo swallowed, taking a deep breath before leaning closer so Liam could hear him over the music.

 

“If you don’t want this, you better say so now.” Liam shook his head slightly, his gaze falling to Theo’s lips. The older boy grinned as loud explosions filled the sky, the finale starting at last. Liam growled slightly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Theo’s. The chimera laughed slightly into the kiss, moving one hand to the small of Liam’s back and another to the side of Liam’s neck. Liam clutched the small flag he was still holding tightly so he wouldn’t drop it, pressing his hands harder into Theo’s shoulders to ground himself. The older boy tilted the beta’s head to deepen the kiss and Liam felt his knees weaken. The couple behind them cheered and Theo pulled away to growl at them. Liam laughed slightly, taking advantage of Theo’s turned head to kiss a path from underneath his ear all the way down his neck. He stopped, making a face when he encountered paint. Theo used the momentary lapse to lean down and whisper in the beta’s ear.

 

“Don’t start anything here pup, I’d rather not make any more of a scene.” Liam blushed darkly at the gravely tone in Theo’s voice. More confetti rained down as the last of the fireworks stopped, and Theo started muttering under his breath about, “Stupid fucking confetti. It’s never gonna come out of my hair.” Liam laughed, pressing his mouth to Theo’s once again. He clung to the older boy’s shoulder’s like a lifeline, kissing him like he needed his lips pressed against the chimera's more than oxygen. Theo returned his enthusiasm, but when Liam’s lungs started burning he pulled away for air. Liam suddenly had an amusing thought, grinning at the chimera as he stated it.

 

“That was like a movie.” At Theo’s confused look he continued. “We started by hating each other, then we were friends, then we kissed during fireworks. Exactly like a movie.” Theo rolled his eyes, arching an eyebrow at the beta.

 

“You forgot the part about me unofficially dying and then coming back just to save your ass.” Liam rolled his eyes, then smirked at the older boy.

 

“Shut up, you love my ass.” Theo grinned darkly when Liam spoke, biting lightly on Liam’s neck and squeezing the beta wolf’s ass.

 

“You’re damn right.” Liam bit his tongue to hold back a moan when Theo’s words rumbled against his throat.

 

“See, we’ve got the cheesy lines down already.” Theo was opening his mouth to reply when Liam’s phone rang. The beta jumped, answering the phone as quickly as possible when Mason’s name flashed across the screen.

 

“Hey Liam, we are ready to go but we can’t find you. Or Theo.” Liam rolled his eyes at the way Mason said Theo’s name.

 

“Theo’s with me. We can head to where you are if-” Liam was cut off by Theo, who snatched the phone away. He ignored the small, “Hey!” from Liam and spoke to Mason.

 

“I’ll drive Liam home.” Mason muttered an okay and said bye to Liam before hanging up. The pack had gotten over their hate for Theo in the last few months –well, with the exception of Scott, who was still undecided on whether he minded the chimera hanging around the pack and living with his beta or not- and they all knew about Liam’s not-so-little crush on the older boy. Stiles didn’t understand it, but also didn’t comment because no one understood what he saw in the grumpy Alpha he was dating either. In fact, Stiles had gone so far as offer to tell his dad to get the officers to lay off Theo. That was where Liam had found out that Theo was living in his truck, and he demanded Theo move in with him immediately. Theo had reluctantly agreed, and the two had grown closer over time. Theo had eventually dropped the asshole mask he kept up, letting the cracks in his many walls grow until they fell away completely.

 

As the two teens climbed into Theo’s truck, Liam couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Theo backed out of the parking spot, looking in the rearview mirror. A small smile tugged at his lips. He had been given a parking spot right near where the parade began, and the multicolor lights of the floats could be seen shining in the darkness. The entire street was decorated in lights and they shined off Liam’s face. The beta was staring out the window, but when he felt Theo’s eyes on him he turned to face the older boy. Theo smiled slightly at Liam and ducked closer, connecting their lips briefly. Liam smiled at him, but Theo was focused on the road again.

 

Once they walked in Jenna hugged her son, then Theo. Theo winced when Jenna pulled away, muttering an apology for getting paint on her shirt.

 

“No worries sweetie. Wow, they really weren’t kidding when they said they were going to paint you.” Theo nodded, grinning at Jenna.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t really expecting _this_ much paint.” Jenna nodded at Theo before turning to her son again. She smiled at his confused and shocked look.

 

“You _knew_ Theo was in the parade? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jenna shook her head, tsking her son.

 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell Sweetiepie.” Liam sighed, but turned to walk upstairs. Theo followed him, speaking quietly so that Jenna wouldn’t hear him, but Liam could still use his enhanced senses to pick it up.

 

“Yeah _Sweetiepie_ , wasn’t her secret to tell.” Theo laughed slightly as he spoke. Liam rolled his eyes, muttering an, “I’m gonna break your nose.” under his breath. He was evidently heard, because Theo let out a laugh, stopping at his room. Liam continued to his, but stopped to wave at Theo.

 

“Goodnight T-” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence, because Theo was suddenly in front of him. Liam hadn’t even realized the older boy had moved. He looked at him questioningly, and Theo lowered his voice, so Liam’s parents wouldn’t hear him.

 

“What, no goodnight kiss Babywolf?” Theo grinned as Liam blushed darkly.

 

“I’m a classy lady, you’ve gotta at least take me on a date first.” Liam said, smiling and winking at the older boy. Theo let out a laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Jenna called out from downstairs, telling the boys to go to bed. Theo leaned even closer, and the younger boy pressed his back against the closed door behind him. Liam could feel the air on his cheek when Theo spoke.

 

“Well then, goodnight Li.” Liam grinned as Theo walked away, grabbing his wrist and spinning him back around to face him. He flushed red and reached up, grabbing a piece of glittery blue confetti from the chimera’s hair. Theo grabbed his wrist on the way down, pinning it to the door. His eyes flashed and Liam sucked in a breath. Theo grinned then, his eyes changing back as he pressed a kiss to Liam’s bared throat. By the time Liam had gotten his brain to work again, Theo was back in his room and had the door closed. Liam entered his room and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to change before he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this shit would be cheesy. Hope you enjoyed! My prompt thing was deleted, so feel free to head over to my tumblr (SharkyCannotWrite) and prompt away!


End file.
